witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher Adventure Game
The Witcher Adventure Game is a board game designed by Ignacy Trzewiczek and published by Fantasy Flight Games based on the Witcher universe. It features the world of The Witcher and allows players to assume the role of four different characters from the franchise. These characters include Geralt of Rivia, Dandelion, Triss Merigold, and Yarpen Zigrin. Players compete in various quests, slaying monsters along the way, in order to gain the most victory points. Each of the four characters has their own skill set, so the player can experience the world of the Witcher differently depending on which character you choose. You are sure to find a character to fit your play style, whether you prefer diplomacy to fighting, or wielding magic to relying on the help of companions. The Witcher Adventure Game provides a multitude of tactical options. Official statement : The Witcher Adventure Game takes players on a journey across the world of the Witcher as they assume the roles of four distinct characters known from the books and video games: Geralt of Rivia, monster slayer; Triss Merigold, cunning sorceress; Yarpen Zigrin, dwarven warrior; and Dandelion, roguish bard. Each character has unique skills and multiple ways of overcoming obstacles - the choice is yours: do you fight your way to victory, call on your charm or try your hand at diplomacy? Features Use Custom Dice to Combat Monsters While all characters share a common dice pool, each character also has their own custom dice, reflecting that character's individual strengths and unique personality. Triss, for example, comes with dice that allow her to cast spells in battle, while Geralt's dice pool focuses more on fighting monsters with brute force. Combined with the common pool of dice for all characters, the custom dice give each character the potential to succeed at anything they attempt, be it combat, spell casting, or defending themselves. Strengthen Your Character Each character comes with a unique set of development cards, so you'll have opportunities to shape your character differently over the course of each game you play. Choose what you'd like to focus on, and make your character a force to be reckoned with! For example, Geralt can specialize in brewing and creating potions, or grow to become even more powerful at casting deadly Witcher Signs. As you further specialize and develop your character, you'll open up even more options for finding a play style that best suits you. Craft a New Story As you traverse the dangerous world of the Witcher, you'll need to conduct investigations around the land as you work to complete quests. Each investigation card weaves a gripping narrative, and each quest card will lead your character on adventures. You'll build a story of your adventures as you play, complete with side quests and surprising twists! Gather evidence and gain proof of strange happenings throughout the world as you work to earn gold and victory points. Will you assist the other players as you work to become the ultimate victor? Or will you go it alone, and take on the fearsome creatures, and perilous challenges of the Witcher world by yourself? Each decision you make will guide your story, immersing you further into the complex world of the Witcher. With clever narrative development, an innovative system for character progression, and the spirit of adventure drawn from the Witcher novels and video games, The Witcher Adventure Game provides hours of immersive gameplay for you and your friends. Heroes Videos File:The Witcher Adventure Game Teaser File:The Witcher Adventure Game Closed Beta Trailer File:The Witcher Adventure Game Tutorial File:The Witcher Adventure Game Box Edition Launch Trailer File:The Witcher Adventure Game Digital Edition Launch Trailer Sources * CD Projekt RED's The Witcher Adventure Game website * Game Informer article * Fantasy Flight Games pl:Wiedźmin: Gra Przygodowa pt-br:The Witcher Adventure Game uk:Відьмак: Пригоди zh:巫師 ：冒險遊戲 Category:Games Category:CD Projekt Category:The Witcher Adventure Game